Wet Paint
by Light Aeterna
Summary: When Elphaba is the victim of a prank Fiyero comes to her aid. But he only ends up causing more problems for Elphaba. Please Review!


I own nothing from Wicked

Elphaba walked swiftly down the corridors of Shiz. She was about to be late for one of her classes. If it was one thing the green girl hated it was walking into class late is caused too much attention. As she walked briskly down the hall she tried to remember Glinda's 'popular tip of the day'.

_Flashback_

"_Elphie you look wonderful today! Blue really isn't a bad color on you." Glinda squealed excitedly. Elphaba looked in the mirror at her self, today Glinda had given her midnight blue spaghetti strapped top with a black mini skirt. _

"_I don't know Glinda I feel so ….naked." she said as she self consciously tried to make the mini reach past her knees._

"_Elphie you have legs you shouldn't feel ashamed to show them off." Glinda explained sternly as she ran a brush through Elphaba's ebony hair. _

"_Ok, now today I want you to work on your walk."_

"_My walk? What's wrong with the way I walk?"_

_Glinda crossed her arms in front of her chest before answering "You always hang your head and slope your shoulders. You look like an old lady." _

"_I do not!" Elphaba scoffed._

_Glinda then rose from her bed and began to imitate an exaggerated version of Elphaba's granny walk._

"_Ok, ok I get your point." Elphaba sighed defeated. _

"_So today I want more confidence in your walk."_

"_How do you expect me to achieve this All-knowing Popular One?" Elphaba said bowing._

"_Quiet being so sarcastic Elphie. Now stand up straight."_

_Elphaba sighed and stood as tall as she could._

"_Alright now roll your shoulders back. Hold your head up proud stick out your chest and strut." Glinda instructed as she waltzed across the room. _

_Elphaba imitated Glinda as best as she could. She then turned to Glinda for a comment._

"_Roll your shoulders back more you're sloping them again. Elphie you have to walk like you want people to see you."_

"_I really would rather they not see me."_

"_Why not Elphaba you're actually rather pretty in your own unique way. I don't understand way you always want to crawl under a rock and die." _

"_Quit lying. I'm not pretty Glinda and I never will be."_

"_That attitude will have to be the first thing to go. But we'll work on that later today, for now just focus on walking with pride. I'll be checking up on you when I can to make sure your following my advice." Glinda said and with that the two left for their classes._

Although Glinda actually preferred being fashionably late, Elphaba didn't and the way to her class was longer then her friend's. After hastily saying good by to Glinda outside the 'Politics 101' classroom she struggled to remember her walk. Elphaba held her head up, rolled her shoulders back and stuck her chest out. She felt incredibly foolish walking like so but continued on her way. The sign for the class was soon in site "Thank Oz." she mumbled to herself, it was only one minute before the bell. Suddenly Elphaba felt something liquid like crash on to her head. She opened her eyes only to see red and hear the laughter of her fellow students. She looked at her hands they were covered in what looked to be red paint. It ran in thick globs done her body, she now was convinced that she was covered in it.

"She looks like a walking Christmas tree!"

"What she looks like is a Christmas decoration gone wrong!"

These were only some of the nicer comments that flew around the room. Elphaba wiped some of the paint from her eyes so she could at least find her way to a bath room. Forgetting about her confidence walk she sloped her shoulders hung her head and quickly stepped forward. Elphaba then felt her feet slide swiftly out from beneath her; she landed on the hard marble floor flat out on her back. This caused the students laugh even louder, Elphaba felt humiliated. She struggled to get up again but failed and fell once more. Normally she would have been furious but for some reason this time she wasn't…she was embarrassed. Now convinced that she could get up Elphaba sat up and buried her head in her knees in an attempt to block out her jeering peers. Suddenly all the laughing died down. Elphaba thought that perhaps a teacher had come, but when she looked up she saw not a teacher but Fiyero at her side.

"I don't believe you people! How immature and cruel can you get!" he shouted glaring at them. The students hung their heads in shame and fell silent.

"What's in the name of Oz is going on here!" Madam Morrible shouted as she pushed her way through the circle of students to the center. Her eyes widened when she saw Elphaba sitting on the floor caked in red paint.

"Alright move it along now to your classes! There's nothing to see here!" she shouted as the mob disbanded.

"Hey, you ok?" Fiyero asked kneeling beside her. Elphaba nodded but didn't look into his eyes.

"Miss Elphaba are you alright?" Madam Morrible asked sympathetically.

"She's fine Madam, just her pride is hurt." Fiyero answered.

"Is your name Miss Elphaba, Mister Tiggular?"

"No but..."

"It's ok, I'm fine Madam." Elphaba said regaining her spark.

"Glad to hear it Miss Elphaba. You can go get cleaned up I'll handle the pranksters."

And with that the headmistress walked off leaving the two students. Elphaba struggled to get up without slipping. Fiyero seeing her struggle grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." She whispered still not making eye contact.

"No problem."

Elphaba cautiously stepped forward and much to her horror her feet began to slide. She was about to fall back wards when Fiyero caught her.

"That was a close one." He said

"Yea it was." Elphaba sighed with relief. Fiyero suddenly slipped and fell backwards taking Elphaba with him. They landed hard in a rather awkward pose. Elphaba found herself lying on Fiyero's chest with her lips only inches away from his. Now they were both covered in paint. "Um sorry." Elphaba said sheepishly as she started to pull herself off him. Fiyero moved forward and captured her lips with his. To say the least Elphaba was shocked but she didn't pull away.

_This isn't right I'm kissing Glinda's boyfriend. What is somebody finds us like this? Oh that would not be good. The school outcast making out on the floor with the most popular guy in school._

But despite her mind telling her what could go wrong Elphaba could help but go along with the current situation. Fiyero ended the kiss in need of air and looked at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I wasn't trying…." He struggled for an explanation.

Elphaba was quiet, "It's alright you didn't really mean it." She said as she rose to her feet.

"What! I meant every second of it. Elphaba you may find this hard to believe but I find you extremely attractive."

Elphaba was speechless, Fiyero thought she was pretty? He must have really hit his head hard when he fell.

"Elphie you may not think you're beautiful, but I do."

"I have to go." She stammered before walking off. Fiyero sprang up and grabbed her wrist.

"You sure you're going to be alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes I'll be fine." She said sternly before yanking her wrist away and hurrying off. Fiyero stood there dumbfounded, this was going to be harder then he expected. Elphaba was complex, she may require him to…dare he say it…..think.

Elphaba now safe in her room leaned up against the door breathing quickly. What was that all about why did he help me? Why did he kiss me? Why did I let him kiss me? But most importantly… "What is this feeling?" she said aloud, why was her mind in the clouds why was she blushing instead of shaking with rage that he had the nerve to kiss her. Elphaba was snapped from her thoughts by Glinda's high pitched squeal as she entered the room.

"Oh, Elphie I heard what happened and I was so worried. Are you ok?" Glinda said as she rushed over and pulled Elphaba into a hug.

"I'm fine Glinda honestly."

"Fiyero told me everything."

"He did!" Elphaba said her voice cracking.

"Yes, about the paint and the people and the teasing."

"Oh, yea he helped me."

"He's so sweet that way." Glinda said sighing dreamily.

"Yea he's really nice." Elphaba said quietly.

"Well, I'm glade your ok. I picked up your homework and……"

Elphaba was completely deaf to Glinda's rambling; her thoughts were now on a certain Winkie prince who had come to her rescue.


End file.
